comixbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Vanguard
"WHOOOOfufufufufufuffufufufu! Just because I'm a pirate doesn't mean I wasn't raised without class don't ya know?!" -Episode 19, when Captain Vanguard prepares for another duel with Julia. Captain Vanguard is one of the main three villains who appears in Treasure Ages. He was actually the first to show up and he would regularly harass everyone who comes in his way. Biography Captain Vanguard appeared in the 1st Episode, hassling Soft Knuckle that she wasn't allowed to enter into the port. Until he was eventually called out and attacked by Julia. Who he let go, mainly for the fact he didn't wasn't expecting resistance. In search of the 1st Elemental Stone it caused big uproar in the pirating community with Vanguard being the most vocal of the group. Vanguard would later return when Diallia would be Julia's partner and she would often get into arguments to see how far Vanguards IQ would go, leading to an accidental revelation that Vanguards real name was Lance. Attempting to kick the mineral creature, it back fired and ended up breaking his foot. Inspiring him to just have her tossed into a lake of boiling Oil. Julia immediately intervened and fought off Vanguards patsy. Leaving him vulnerable to attack, he recognized Julia and recognized that Julia was actually a girl and not a boy when he first met them. This enraged Vanguard, while wounded he would attempt to fight Julia. Even damaged he had bested her making an escape. Gaining Cloudy as Julia's new partner, Vanguard and Julia were after the 3rd Elemental Stone. With the score in favor of Julia. Vanguard wanted to up his chances and improved his crew members diversity strictly on the basis of slowing down Julia. As he recognized that Treasure Hunters like her would be the biggest thorn in his side. Making it to the location of the 3rd Elemental Stone, he met with Julia with Cloudy but as she took the stone, Spectres grave opened causing Vanguard to retreat. He would later return acknowledging that Julia no longer has the 2nd Elemental Stone and whoever had it last he wasn't eager of stealing it from. Now acquiring Presumptuous as Julia's partner. The search for the 2nd Elemental Stone had begun... Unofficially Vanguard had found it off panel in the "Cave of Success." Meaning that all the stones on Stis had been acquired but this didn't stop Vanguards treasuring hunting venture. When a crashed star lands on Stis, Julia and Vanguard race towards the Stars location. With them facing each other, this time Vanguard wanted nothing to chance and went with a complete assault formation using his crew as ammunition at Julia. He was promptly defeated and was forced to leave without taking the Star crashing. With Grimm Junior. They all had made it to the central network of Stis. Where Vanguard had admitted he had enough of Julia and he couldn't handle the thought of losing to her again. Grimm Junior offered to battle Vanguard but Vanguard pointed out that his grand father, Grimm Senior couldn't kill him. Ruining Juniors morale leaving Julia left to battle. At the end, he had fallen into the network rivers connecting Stis together where he had panicked to be rescued. Trivia * Vanguard is the only villain to meet all of Julia's partners. * Vanguard has said that his reason for avoiding Grimm Senior and The Reaper was because he knew how to cheat death and to cheat death you have to be willing to live. Category:E.Characters Category:Treasure Ages